


Las causas perdidas son lo único por lo que merece la pena luchar

by Allalabeth



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un universo en el que todo el mundo, en mayor o menor medida, tiene poderes de lo que servirse, una élite ha sido elegida para proteger a la humanidad de todos sus enemigos. El respeto, el poder y la fama tienen un precio: son la primera línea de defensa y ellos, los soldados de élite de SM, los que llevan el peso de salvar el mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heechul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Muchas gracias a mi _Soulmate_ porque ella siempre ha sido lo que me ha llevado a trabajar y pensar en este universo. 
> 
> Y con dedicación especial para mi _Soulfighter_ porque siempre ha sido muy para ella. Que con lo que me soporta y escucha (menos lo de que a mí me gustaría, lamentablemente) tiene un lugar ganado en su paraíso de elección.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho!

Heechul no tenía ni idea de lo que anunciarían las alarmas ese mismo día. Ni él ni nadie. Por eso estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala común de descanso mirando, a través de la pantalla holográfica gigante, la retransmisión en directo de las noticias con un deje de hastío. No era cómo si no fuese algo interesante, porque lo era, pero Heechul, mientras desayunada, lo miraba de soslayo.

No podía evitar sentir cierto desapego a pesar de que el tema que ocupaba un informativo tras otro era la lucha de poder en Harav. Y no debería ser así. Tal vez debería mostrar más interés. No tanto como Key, que no se despegaba de las noticias y no hablaba de otra cosa, pero algo más. 

A lo máximo que había llegado era a sentir oleadas residuales de interés flotando por todo el edificio. No solo suyas o de la gente que se suponía que tenía que comentar todo lo que se estaba diciendo y las barbaridades que las ciudades sacaban a la luz aprovechando la situación. También estaban los que se sentían curiosos de verdad. Sin embargo, las barreras que los protegían de los poderes de los demás eran como una segunda piel y dado el carácter del de Key, había un velo invisible que opacaba las emociones que flotaban en el aire. Aunque no, no eran realmente como una segunda piel. Estaban tan adaptadas a cada uno de ellos que se habían fusionado, carentes de la distancia necesaria para ocupar un segundo lugar. Eran parte de ellos.

Casi deseaba que no estuviesen y que toda la tensión pudiese afectarlo. Que pudiese interesarse por el nombramiento del nuevo jefe de Harav, ese puesto para el que Heechul, en su infancia, se había sentido destinado.

Había soñado con él. Con suceder al anciano jefe y dirigir a la tribu bajo sus criterios. Volver a alzarlos a una posición importante, lejos de la influencia de las ciudades y los dioses en los que ellos no creían, especialmente de ese Único al que Siwon rezaba todas las mañanas.

Pero por supuesto, no podía. No podía suceder a nadie porque era fuerte, mucho más de lo que tenían permitido a la gente ser, y lo habían trasladado a los edificios militares en cuanto había resucitado por primera vez. Harav ya no era su hogar y toda la familia que tenía permitida estaba ahora con él en ese edificio de la élite, en el que se reunían las personas con poder, para destruir el mundo.

Le dejaba la emoción a Key. Heechul sabía que el interés, si bien no fingido, era comprensible teniendo en cuenta que todavía estaba muy frescos y llevaba poco tiempo entre ellos. Relativamente. Ya lo quemarían. No sabía cómo pero sentía cierto interés morboso. Estaba seguro que a los Administradores se les ocurriría una forma única y original de lograrlo.

Una imagen de uno de los contendientes al puesto de jefe de la tribu ocupó la totalidad de la pantalla y Heechul, ahora que podía reconocerle por los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sangchu, uno de sus compañeros de juegos antes de que su poder despertase y se lo llevasen a las academias militares. 

Los años lo habían convertido en un hombre corpulento, parecía fuerte y agresivo. En la cara, lucía las pinturas de guerra habituales en los líderes.

Heechul suspiró y se levantó.

En otra vida en la que no había abandonado la tribu del norte, Heechul era la máxima autoridad de esa comunidad y nadie más que él habría tenido derecho a pintarse con esos colores particulares y de esa forma en concreto.

Pero era un mundo al que ni siquiera Zhou Mi podría llevarlo. Heechul no lideraba nada oficialmente, nunca lo haría. Ciertamente, el trabajo en las sombras era más propio de él.

Además, mentía cuando se quejaba por ese tipo de motivos. Le gustaba su vida, le gustaba su poder y no lo habría cambiado por vivir libre de las Administraciones (o todo lo libres que las Tribus habían conseguido mantenerse) y darle órdenes a toda una comunidad. Prefería dar órdenes extraoficiales a gente con poder suficiente para destruir el mundo.

La descarga de adrenalina era mucho mayor. 

Súbitamente de buen humor decidió que ya que no tenían trabajo en ese momento iba a buscar a alguien a quién pudiese convencer para ir hasta Nº 3. Su pastelería favorita estaba allí, un lugar pequeño e íntimo, familiar incluso, que siempre le ayudaba a relajarse sin necesidad de nada más excepto café y algo dulce.

Tarareó por los pasillos mientras se dirigía a la zona de las salas de entrenamiento. Nadie relevante estaba de misión. Ellos habían llegado ayer por la mañana después de tres semanas de trabajo incesante en una de las islas inexploradas y había escuchado a Kibum comentar que Yunho y su grupo de pirados habían regresado de madrugada.

–¡Oh! ¡Heechul!

Se giró y levantó la vista. Leeteuk caminaba hacia él con la cara de cansado que solía tener siempre que tenía que ir al despacho del director con el informe de los pormenores de su viaje. Era un recordatorio constante de todo lo que no le gustaba del liderazgo, de todo lo que Heechul no querría en su vida por mucho que le pagasen para compensar. Era un delito parecer tan cansado y tan mayor con el rostro intemporal que Leeteuk tenía y tendría para siempre.

Su habilidad era todo un misterio. No era como Heechul, que moría y resucitaba y cuyas muertes, al principio, habían dolido. Habían sido extrañas y caóticas, seguidas de horas e incluso días en los que buscar un resuello que no tenía. Por aquel entonces, ni siquiera su memoria se adaptaba bien a la muerte y se despertaba con lagunas de recuerdos que a veces le costaba días llenar. La última vez que se había despertado sin recordar cómo y por qué había muerto había sido con la llegada de Mimi y el descalabro que Kyuhyun y él habían provocado. 

Ser desintegrado no era una muerte de la que uno se recuperase fácilmente.

Leeteuk, sin embargo, era inmortal. Inmortal. No envejecía, no cambiaba físicamente a pesar de los años y no sufría heridas, ni siquiera si Kyuhyun lo atacaba. Y no era como Kangin, cuyo poder residía en la resistencia física. No. Leeteuk era _inmortal_. Tenía la misma cara que cuando lo había conocido diez años atrás y en otros tantos, seguiría estando igual. 

Tenía la sospecha que el único que podría hacerlo dejar de existir sería Yunho, pero no era algo con lo que pudiesen experimentar.

—¿Cuánta mierda te ha caído hoy encima?— preguntó, directo a lo que sabía que Leeteuk no querría contarle— ¿Cuántas veces nos han comparado con los pirados de Yunho y las hienas de Taeyeon?

—Suficientes.

Leeteuk estaba tenso. No le gustaba que Heechul utilizase semejantes calificativos para hablar de los otros grupos de élite. A medio camino entre falta de respeto y el desprecio más puro. Heechul sabía que esa forma de hablar de ellos tenía a su líder desquiciado. Hacía tiempo que sabía que Leeteuk creía que les daba mala imagen como grupo. Una de las muchas diferencias entre ellos era que su superior creía firmemente en la filosofía que dictaba que lo apropiado era que tenían que callar y no quejarse, porque así era como funcionaban las cosas. Tenían que ser la imagen perfecta, el equipo perfecto. Quince adultos con poder para conquistar al mundo comportándose como los soldados impecables para lo que habían sido entrenados. 

Heechul había dejado muy claro a lo largo de los años que él no iba a consentir semejantes diferencias. Él tenía mucha más fe en ellos que Leeteuk. Y no era que Leeteuk no la tuviese, porque la tenía. Simplemente estaba demasiado apegado a la forma educada de hacer las cosas. Era un niño de ciudad. No los adoctrinaban para poner en duda las órdenes, ni para pensar por sí mismos. Los educaban para seguir el rebaño.

—Espero, al menos, que vayamos a tener unos días de descanso. 

—Sí. No tenemos ninguna misión nueva en lo que queda de mes. Control rutinario y rotaciones de entrenamiento con los cuerpos de generales. 

—Casi prefiero volver a la maldita jungla y que me maten cosas. ¿Entrenamiento? 

—Es el mes de las evaluaciones, así que tenemos que supervisar a los equipos inferiores.

—¡Oh! ¡Juzgar! ¡Eso me gusta más!

Heechul sabía que la sonrisa sádica que tenía en ese momento en la expresión no era la forma más agradable de saludar a nadie. Ni siquiera a Jessica, que acababa de salir de una de las salas de entrenamiento. Era de las pocas que lo miraba con frialdad e indiferencia, pero aún así Heechul sabía que había miedo e inseguridad tras esa aparente imperturbabilidad, porque, realmente, todo el mundo lo sentía. No sabía que había sido primero, si su poder secundario o su personalidad, pero uno y otro se habían entremezclado y retorcido tanto que Heechul lo sentía más suyo que el principal. Era más apropiado para él, muchísimo más útil en el día a día.

Era por esa mezcla entre mente perversa y don por lo que todo el mundo procuraba evitarlo por completo cuando tenía un mal día. Por supuesto, explotaba muchísimo más de lo moralmente _adecuado_ ese terror. 

Siempre había sido parte del comité de evaluación. Si sólo tuviese un poder no habría llegado a dónde estaba. La resurrección era el más fundamental, el que se concentraba en él a un nivel más alto, pero el que los demás temían era su capacidad para sumir a la gente en ilusiones perfectas. Ilusiones en las que disfrutaba, tentando el lado oscuro de todos los que tenían que ser evaluados. Bueno. De casi todos. La primera vez, y única, que le habían pedido que lo pusiese en práctica para llevar a Zhou Mi al límite Heechul se había puesto físicamente enfermo. No podía negarse y por aquel entonces el niño de Ashmarak acababa de llegar. Lo que habían pretendido hacer con él había sido repulsivo. Lo que habían terminado logrando algo por lo que Heechul iba a odiarlos eternamente. 

Se había negado desde entonces a llegar a ciertos extremos. En vano al principio, a pesar de las amenazas, pero los había burlado de la mejor forma posible y sobrevivido para contarlo. Había sido una suerte que aprendiesen, aunque hubiesen esperado hasta después de ver los efectos de presionar a sus soldados más poderosos. La decisión posterior que se mantenía en el presente era que mientras no encontrasen formas inocuas de averiguar dónde estaban los límites no iban a volver a intentarlo.

Y sin embargo, Heechul nunca había dejado de preguntarse con amargura qué habría ocurrido si en vez de ser Zhou Mi hubiese sido Yunho. Si lo hubiesen puesto a él contra las cuerdas y arrastrado a ese punto de desesperación. Yunho no habría solucionado una epidemia creando Plirks. 

Si soñaba despierto con la forma en la que los habría matado accidentalmente delante de los Administradores responsables del proyecto Zhou Mi, nadie podía culpar a Heechul por los terrores nocturnos que sus ilusiones _accidentales_ provocaban en ellos. 

—Quieren que le enseñes a Sulli cómo son las evaluaciones. Aparentemente han tenido problemas en la última misión que han hecho y Amber ha regresado herida. Van a estar un tiempo en la base, y su intención es que las instruyamos para que hagan nuestro trabajo.

Substitutos para hacer una de las muchas tareas de las que se encargaban siempre había sonado como música en sus oídos. Siempre. Pero ahora que por fin parecían tener planes de reemplazarlos, Heechul se encontró con un sabor amargo en la boca, ese que había escuchado en la voz de Leeteuk. Habría sido perfecto si los sustituyesen porque iban a dedicarlos a lo que realmente tendrían que estar haciendo. Pero no. No iban a ascenderlos a donde tendrían que estar. Iban a conservarlos con misiones menores, sin tener grandes esperanzas en que fuesen a volver con éxito, a pesar de que habían demostrado una y otra vez que sí, que _volvían_ con hazañas bajo el brazo.

Menos mal que Sulli le caía bien y era divertido estar con ellas. Mucho mejor que las “Hienas” sin lugar a dudas. Por motivos que no entendía del todo, Taeyeon y el equipo que lideraba habían ascendido por encima de todos los demás excepto los pirados de Yunho aunque ninguna de ellas tenía tanto poder en bruto como cualquiera de ellos. En jerarquía todavía no superaban a Super Junior, no sobre el papel, pero no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que en la práctica recibían un mejor trato que ellos.

De todas formas, no había nada que Heechul pudiese hacer para cambiar semejante situación. No iba a dejar de intentarlo, pero sabía de antemano cuales serían los resultados. Aun así, por perseverancia no iba a perder, eso lo había tenido siempre muy claro.

Leeteuk se despidió de él cuando doblaron la esquina. Heechul no iba a poner fácil que le encasquetasen la misión de ser quien despertase a las novatas para que tuviesen toda la vista que necesitarían para hacer bien su trabajo. Ambos lo sabían, pero en el fondo, que se lo anunciase tan rápido había sido una consideración. Ahora podía encargarse él de la negociación, podía pedir lo que quería a cambio y posponerlo hasta que al menos alguna de sus demandas fuese escuchada. Además, tenía ocupaciones más importantes, cuestiones más relevantes a las que atender, cómo encontrar a alguno de los Viajeros para que lo llevasen a la pastelería y convencer de una vez a Kibum para que le dejase juguetear con las cámaras de seguridad de las salas de entrenamiento. Era un experimento que hacía tiempo que quería poner en práctica, pero por un motivo u otro, su compañero de equipo nunca había cedido.

Kibum era insoportablemente indiferente a sus encantos, amenazas y ocurrencias.

Con media sonrisa perversa, se detuvo frente a las puertas dobles de cristal blindado que daban acceso al jardín interior del edificio de entrenamiento. Podía ver del otro lado a Kyuhyun desintegrando las ramas que sobraban de los árboles. Alguien tenía un mal día.

Heechul suspiró. Zhou Mi estaba cerca de Kyuhyun, sin lugar a dudas esperando con expresión incómoda a que la furia se calmase y llegase el momento de poder hablarle. Se conocían el uno al otro a la perfección, sabían cuando hablar y cuando callarse, pero sobre todo, sabían mejor que nadie que a veces Kyuhyun necesitaba esos momentos de paz mental que _desintegrar_ tenía que proporcionarle hasta a la persona más bondadosa del mundo.

Repentinamente, Heechul tuvo la sensación de que iba a ser un día muy largo.

Cuadró los hombros hasta que alejó de su cabeza todo pensamiento y se concentró en armarse con su actitud habitual para averiguar que le habían hecho ahora a Kyuhyun. Seguro que sería algo desagradable. Por norma general, solía serlo. Aunque el grado de enfado necesario para que fuese por ahí haciendo desaparecer ramas de árboles con un estallido y una explosión que terminaba reduciéndolo todo a nada… 

Esos hijos de puta no le habían hecho nada a Kyuhyun.

Le habían hecho algo a Zhou Mi.

Contuvo el primer impulso de entrar a bocajarro y preguntar los detalles. Sabía que iba a enfadarse, que iba a odiarlos un poco más, y era lo último que necesitaba el temperamento de Kyuhyun. Si no podía ayudar, era mejor que esperase hasta poder hacerlo. O que dejase que Zhou Mi lo calmase porque si alguien podía hacerlo era él.

Volvió a recordar, con una sonrisa, esa primera noche de Henry y Mimi con ellos.

Habían sido dos entradas irregulares. No provenían de las evaluaciones. Habían aparecido, habían demostrado que eran increíblemente buenos, y el grado de fuerza de sus poderes había sido suficiente para que los quisiesen con ellos. Hangeng, por supuesto, fue el primero en anunciarlo, dos días antes de que llegase la notificación oficial. En algún momento se había escaqueado al futuro próximo y se había enterado. Como toda nueva entrada, fueron enviados a Yoochun para que modificase las barreras de todos los equipos para protegerlos. De Yoochun a Jaejoong y la fiesta en la zona de Super Junior no habían pasado ni diez minutos.

Heechul, como siempre, disfrutaba de tales ocasiones. Las fiestas siempre eran entretenidas y no recordaba bien en qué andaba metido por aquel entonces pero conociéndose, seguramente habría sido un plan genial.

Como siempre, Changmin y Kyuhyun habían hecho gala de su fama de asociables. Habían llegado tarde, con más alcohol en el cuerpo de lo que deberían y una botella del licor infernal de Jaejoong en las manos. Sus auras habían estado por todos lados, jugando, casi como mascotas que conseguían salir de paseo por primera vez en cinco días. El propio Jaejoong había abierto una botella de su terrible mejunje para los recién llegados. Se había convertido en un rito de iniciación y era divertido ver a los nuevos completamente idos por una bebida que los desinhibía por completo y traía su aura a flor de piel, mucho más susceptible de interactuar con las de los demás. Zhou Mi había resultado ser extremadamente vulnerable. Había sido divertido, especial, sobre todo porque algo que Heechul no iba a olvidar era la sensación del aura pura de Mimi acariciando la suya con cariño y una bondad infinita antes siquiera de que llegasen a hablar. 

Kyuhyun había llegado, había tropezado con la nada y había caído sobre Zhou Mi.

Sus poderes habían tardado lo mismo que ellos en mirarse a los ojos en explotar.

Milagrosamente, entre Kangin, Yoochun, Yunho y Siwon habían conseguido proteger a todo el mundo, excepto a Heechul y Leeteuk. 

Su zona del edificio no había corrido la misma suerte. Todo el apartamento había sido desintegrado en una onda expansiva que tenía como centro las figuras de Kyuhyun y Zhou Mi, que seguían abrazados y ajenos al mundo.

Las Almas Gemelas conducían a desastres semejantes.

Los recuerdos fueron capaces de conjurar una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que luchaba por hacer desaparecer su enfado, pero iba ganando y eso era señal de que podía salir al exterior y enterarse de que otra cosa iba a tener que contrarrestar cuando impusiese sus condiciones para entrenar a Sulli y compañía.

—¡Cuánto espíritu tan de buena mañana!— exclamó con un grito que hizo que Kyuhyun parase en seco.— Aunque bueno, si yo fuese tú, podaría en primavera, no en otoño. Ya sabes, los árboles terminarán secándose y tendrá que venir alguien a resucitarlos y será un engorro.

Kyuhyun lo fulminó con la mirada pero bajó la mano con la que había estado orquestando destrucción a su alrededor. A una distancia prudencial, Zhou Mi sonrió con una mezcla entre conocimiento y alivio. 

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

No sería Kyuhyun si no hiciese la pregunta con esa voz y actitud guardada. Estaba enfurruñado. Lo suficiente para recuperar la compostura. Lo apreciaba más cuando era socialmente inepto y no se metía dentro de la armadura cívica, pero al menos iba a dejar de destrozar por destrozar.

—He pensado que salir a tomar el aire me vendría bien para pensar que voy a pedirles a cambio del último favor que quieren que les haga.

—Se acercan las Evaluaciones, ¿no?— preguntó Zhou Mi acercándose a Heechul. 

Kyuhyun chasqueó la lengua. Su compañero suspiró y puso una mano en su hombro. Los efectos fueron instantáneos en su lenguaje corporal. Era un alivio que no estuviese rechazando el contacto, porque no sería la primera vez que lo pillaba enfadado y haciendo algo así, simple y llanamente, para que nadie pudiese calmarlo. Ahora ya podía permitirse ser directo. Miró a Zhou Mi fijamente.

—Ahora ya puedes contarme que quieren y así me enfado yo también. Porque seguro que voy a hacerlo ¿verdad?

Zhou Mi suspiró y miró al suelo, como si se sintiese avergonzado de que todo eso pasase por su culpa. Heechul, cuando lo veía así, tenía ganas de gritarle que espabilase y fuese un poco más egoísta. Que pensase en sí mismo y dejase de plantearse el bien del universo. Nadie tenía derecho a pedirle que se responsabilizase de todo. Nadie. Ni siquiera ellos. 

Cuando Mimi habló, su voz era poco más que un susurro.

—Creen que han encontrado la forma de que utilice mis poderes a gran escala y poder controlar las consecuencias.

Heechul era consciente de que su expresión estaba haciendo una buena imitación de un pez. Un pez que boqueaba de incredulidad y sentía la furia ascender hasta la punta de sus pulmones.

Kyuhyun debería haber desintegrado las oficinas.

Heechul iba a verlos morir de forma especialmente tortuosa cuando estuviese con ellos en el despacho. A ver si después de unos minutos seguían con esas ideas estúpidas.

—¿Nada más? Y yo pensando que habían descubierto su idiotez y pretendían dejarnos tranquilos…— chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco. 

Era una escenificación que ninguno de los tres creía pero a veces, había cierto encanto intrínseco a las representaciones bienintencionadas por el que no podía evitar sentirse atraído. Sobre todo si sus pequeñas pantomimas eran recibidas con una sonrisa y un agradecimiento en los ojos de ambos. Lo conocían lo suficientemente bien cómo para saber que detestaba a los Administradores mucho más que ellos dos juntos.

—¡Oi! ¡Heechul!

La voz de Yunho llamó su atención y alzó la vista buscándolo. Estaba en la ventana del piso superior, saludándolo como si no tuviese ni un problema en el mundo, algo que Heechul sabía que distaba mucho de la realidad. 

—Mis fans me reclaman—dijo despidiéndose de Zhou Mi y Kyuhyun con una dramática y exagerada reverencia y haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Yunho para indicarle que ya iba—. Y no os preocupéis. Ya me encargaré yo de volver a explicarles el poco sentido que tiene lo que pretenden probar.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta por la que había salido pero antes de poder regresar a la protección del edificio, el penetrante sonido de las alarmas de la ciudad comenzó a vociferar las alertas de mayor nivel.

Volvió la vista atrás y vio los rostros estupefactos de Kyuhyun y Zhou Mi, justo antes de que los sistemas de la base se uniesen a los de la ciudad y la repelente voz de megafonía comenzase a anunciar las primeras órdenes.

“ _A todo el personal de Rango 6 y superiores: reúnanse en la Sala de Exhibición ipso facto. Repito. A todo el personal de Rango 6 y superiores: reúnanse en la Sala de Exhibición ipso facto._ ”

Heechul mantuvo la puerta abierta para Kyuhyun y Zhou Mi. Que quisiesen reunir a la gente de los niveles superiores significaba que iban a juntarlos a ellos, los equipos especiales. Y eso, como mínimo, significaba un ataque a gran escala.

—¿Hangeng ha dicho algo de esto?— le preguntó Kyuhyun mientras corrían en la dirección indicada. Heechul negó con la cabeza—. Entonces… o es un simulacro o es algo muy feo. Mierda.

Fueron de los primeros en entrar. El Director en persona se encontraba allí, hablando con varios Administradores en susurros y dirigiendo miradas preocupantes a las cuatro puertas que conectaban la habitación más grande y espléndida del compendio militar con el resto del edificio.

Eunhyuk, Donghae y Jonghyun ya estaban allí, mirándose los unos a los otros con confusión. Fueron directos hacia él, los tres gritando preguntas a la vez y Heechul los calló a todos con una mirada agresiva.

—¡En posiciones por grupo!— les advirtió uno de los ejecutivos.

Jonghyun masculló y se situó cuatro pasos por detrás de ellos.

Yunho fue el siguiente en llegar, trayendo consigo a sus cuatro pirados. A pesar de la seriedad de la situación, estaba claro que Jaejoong tenía preguntas que hacer. Heechul lo vio dirigirse hacia el Director y no se habría detenido de no ser por la mano de Changmin que lo sujetó y le impidió desviarse. Se colocaron en formación justo delante de ellos, y Yunho se giró un segundo hacia atrás para intercambiar una mirada confusa con Heechul.

Por supuesto, estaban entrenados para ser los mejores y hacían simulacros de seguridad cada dos por tres. No hubo conversación a pesar de la curiosidad de todos ellos y los que iban entrando no necesitaban más que dos segundos para evaluar la situación y decidir que si Heechul y Jaejoong estaban formados, en silencio y con caras funestas, lo mejor era colocarse en sus lugares estipulados sin decir una palabra. 

En menos de cinco minutos, los cinco grupos de élite de la base SM estaban frente a su Director, esperando órdenes y listos para lo que fuera que quisiesen de ellos en esa ocasión.

—Ese momento para el que hemos estado entrenando durante todo este tiempo ha llegado. Los Plirks y los Quezalts han aunado fuerzas y pretenden destruir a la humanidad.— Heechul observó como Kyuhyun, a su lado, apretaba con fuerza la mano de Zhou Mi. Un intento más para que la culpabilidad no lo devorase, sin duda, y una forma más de que la bilis de Heechul ascendiese a su garganta en un nudo de odio y desprecio.— Están atacando la totalidad del continente, poniendo en peligro Nº5, Nº6 y Nº7 y a todos sus habitantes. No nos cabe duda de que intentarán expandirse y alcanzar las otras cuatro ciudades. Todos sabéis que los Plirks se alimentan de vida y que los Quezalts reconocen el aura. Quieren aniquilarnos, y somos nosotros lo único que se interpone entre ellos y millones de inocentes indefensos. Vais a pasar unos días duros, vais a sufrir, quizá no todos volváis, pero es vuestra responsabilidad y espero lo mejor de cada uno de vosotros. Ahora no es el momento de contenerse y todos los daños colaterales que puedan darse serán subsanados en cuánto salvéis a la humanidad. Pero para eso tenéis que conseguirlo.

Hubo un silencio durante el cual el Director los observó fijamente uno por uno. Heechul se había visto las caras con él en más de una ocasión, tanto por las buenas como por las malas. Era a él a quién le llevaba sus quejas, a quién denunciaba, todo lo hábilmente que podía, los maltratos que no podía evitar sentir que sufrían. Pero también era con el Director con quién celebraba los triunfos, quién le invitaba a unas copas si regresaban con hazañas bajo el brazo que nadie les iba a reconocer.

Heechul sintió una mano acariciar el dorso de la suya y miró a su derecha. Hangeng le sonreía con esa calma con la que sólo él era capaz de sonreír. A los dos días de conocerlo, Heechul ya se había dado cuenta de que la seguridad, la fe con la que hablaba, el optimismo y la presencia, no tenían nada que ver con el conocimiento de causa. Porque podía haber conocimiento de causa y podía no haberlo, pero Heechul, como todos los demás, creía en Hangeng. 

Sin embargo, nadie tanto como Siwon que al otro lado de Hangeng, miraba al frente con la determinación, la postura y actitud del soldado perfecto. 

Si fuese dado a las lamentaciones, no podría evitar que alguna de las suyas tuviese que ver con lo mucho que Siwon había sido estropeado. Aunque eso quizá también era cosa de ser parte de la familia del Gran Clérigo. Como toda persona proveniente de las tribus que se preciase, Heechul creía tanto en el Único como en la bondad del ser humano. Siwon veneraba a su dios con una dedicación soberbia.

Era una pena. 

Tantas emociones puestas en un sinsentido como la religión.

—Tenéis órdenes de aniquilar a todo lo que se interponga entre vosotros y la exterminación de Plirks y Quezalts. No tengáis piedad— la voz del Director llamó de nuevo su atención.— Procedo a dar órdenes específicas. En primer lugar: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Jonghyun, Seohyun y Amber. Vais a formar una unidad de mensajeros, siempre bajo comando directo de vuestros líderes. Vuestra misión es mantener comunicados a vuestros grupos con el resto y en caso de necesidad, transportar y conseguir refuerzos para que los percances queden reducidos al mínimo. Sungmin, Luna, Onew, Jessica y Kibum, vosotros sois el equipo de reconstrucción y asistencia. Kibum, en especial, quiero que controles la información que se filtra a los civiles y mantengas su conocimiento de lo que ocurre reducido al mínimo. Girls Generation y F(x) id al área de Nº7. Taeyeon y Victoria, la prioridad es mantener la ciudad con el mínimo número de daños posibles. No os excedáis. Es el punto más próximo a la base y en caso de que necesitéis asistencia, los aprendices que van a ser evaluados en el futuro serán puestos a vuestro cargo. Super Junior y SHINee, encargaos de proteger Nº5 y Nº6. Leeteuk, estás al mando de ambos grupos en el campo de batalla. Divídelos como consideres oportuno. Salid y poneos en funcionamiento.

Heechul fue uno de los pocos que hizo amago de quedarse en la sala, de preguntar en voz alta qué iba a decirles a los pirados de Yunho, cuestionar en voz alta por qué ellos no iban a defender nada ni proteger a nadie. 

De nuevo, fue Hangeng el que lo empujó ligeramente, tocándole el hombro con insistencia y cuando vio que Heechul no tenía intención de ceder, fue él el que lo agarró por la muñeca y lo hizo salir tras los grupos, dirigiéndolo directamente a la cara sombría y seria de Leeteuk.

Las puertas de la Sala de Exhibición se cerraron tras ellos y lo que fuera que el Director hubiese encomendado al grupo de Yunho se iba a quedar como un secreto.

Maldeciría si las circunstancias no fuesen tan terribles.

Leeteuk esperó a que las chicas se alejasen de allí antes de reunirlos en un grupo. Cuando habló, su voz era firme. No tan autoritaria como Heechul creía que debería haber sido, pero estaba flanqueado por Eunhyuk y Hangeng, y Kangin, tras él, era una presencia imponente.

—Siwon, Yesung, Ryeowook, Henry y yo nos quedaremos en Nº6. Eunhyuk, serás nuestro enlace y nos ocuparemos de la zona norte. En caso de que nos separemos durante la batalla, todos y cada uno de vosotros tenéis autoridad hasta que lleguéis al área de influencia de Nº7. Si podéis, echadles un ojo a ellas. No me fío de que estén preparadas para lo que se avecina. Onew, que tus chicos se encarguen de la mitad austral de Nº6. Todos los demás, quedáis al mando de Hangeng en Nº5. Jonghyun, ¿puedes mover a cuatro personas a la vez?

Jonghyun asintió, aunque Heechul no fue el único que vio lo pálido e inseguro que parecía. Iban a hacerles jugar, por primera vez, con los mayores. Jugar en serio. Una de esas partidas de las Heechul ya estaba cansado y que, aparentemente, nunca iban a terminar ganando del todo.

—Bien. Iréis recibiendo órdenes conforme avance el día a través de Eunhyuk y Donghae. En marcha.

Sin más preámbulos, Leeteuk hizo un gesto hacia Jonghyun y se pusieron en movimiento. Kibum fue el primero en desaparecer, en dirección a la sala de comunicaciones de la base. Heechul miró de reojo las puertas de la sala en la que, a priori, Yunho seguía escuchando órdenes secretas.

Hangeng volvió a tocarle con suavidad el hombro.

—Ni lo intentes, Heechul. Si los han reunido en secreto sus motivos tendrán.

—¿Y cuáles son? Porque seguro que tú los sabes. Seguro que los has averiguado en tu última visita. Hannie, ¿qué mierda se traen entre manos?

—Heechul. Va a ser duro lo nuestro. No quieras preocuparte por ellos también.

Que Hangeng dijese eso era un toque de atención. El máximo que iba a pronunciar, lo máximo sin duda que iba a revelar de acontecimientos que sólo él podía conocer. 

Pero era injusto.

Quería saber a dónde iban Yunho y su grupo de pirados. Quería saber que mierda se traía la Administración entre manos y por qué los habían elegido a ellos. 

Nadie se lo iba a contar. Esperaban que fuese a morir una y otra vez a un campo de batalla teniendo una parte ínfima de la información sobre lo que acaecía en realidad. 

En esa ocasión maldijo en voz alta. 

Si él fuese el mandamás, las cosas no se harían así. Las cosas se harían de otra forma, el trato sería distinto.

Jonghyun volvió a aparecer junto a ellos. parecía asustado y cuando Kyuhyun le preguntó cómo estaban las cosas fuera, su tartamudeo y su silencio eran una reacción que confirmaba la advertencia de Hangeng. Que él recordase, era la primera vez que lo veía tan callado en los tres años que llevaban siendo un grupo activo.

—Pues entonces vámonos de una vez por todas— espetó, agarrándolo por el hombro. 

Heechul, en ese momento, decidió que iba a salir vivo de esa guerra y de todas las demás que faltasen hasta que el puesto de Director recayese en sus hombros. 

Cuando lo hiciese, iba a imponer sus propios criterios y su propia forma de hacer las cosas. Las injusticias flagrantes se terminarían.

Habría seguido con su monólogo interior de no ser porque un enjambre de Quezalts se abatió sobre ellos nada más aparecieron a las afueras de Nº5. No tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de agacharse para dejarle espacio a Kyuhyun para que los desintegrase y a Hangeng, lanza en mano, para que empezase el ataque.

A pesar de ello, en menos de cinco minutos se habían abalanzado sobre él y en diez estaba resucitando por primera vez entre las muchas que le esperaban en el futuro próximo.


	2. Junsu

El mecanismo de transporte que usaban los psions era mucho más complejo que el de los viajeros normales. Consistía en cambiar de punto espacial el conjunto de partículas psi que los formaban a ellos, a sus ropas, su aura, todo. Era difícil, inalcanzable para la mayoría, y eso teniendo en cuenta que de por sí, eran una minoría. 

Junsu siempre había creído que eso era lo que había convertido a Yunho en el líder.

Después de todo era el único psion de nivel 10 que había nacido en los últimos cuatrocientos años. Y no sólo eso; en general, Yunho tenía un control sobre sus poderes inigualable.

Por eso, ya no sentía la extraña sensación de deshacerse y volver a reconstruirse que todos habían sufrido al principio, cuando todavía estaban entrenando. Había sido bizarro, por llamarlo de alguna manera y utilizar el término más suavizado que se le ocurría. Jaejoong, durante mucho tiempo, había dudado que una parte de su alma no se perdiese cada vez que Yunho los deshacía en partículas y luego los volvía a reconstruir como si no fuesen nada más que un puzle. 

Habría sido peor si Yoochun y Changmin también hubiesen desconfiado, pero no. Ni siquiera en esos primeros días en los que su formación no era más que una torre de naipes que se mecía con el viento cada dos por tres.

Junsu y Yunho se conocían mejor que los demás. Viniendo ambos del mismo sector de Nº3, sus familias habían interactuado, de lejos, desde que Junsu podía recordar. No eran amigos, no por aquel entonces, pero todo el mundo por allí conocía a Yunho y a su familia. Al fin y al cabo, era un futuro Administrador en potencia, cargo que también ocupaban su padre y su abuelo y todos los varones de la rama familiar eran políticos, allí o en alguna de las otras ciudades. 

Por algún motivo que nadie había desentrañado todavía, la mayoría de los poderes aparecían en la adolescencia. Los estudiosos suponían que tenía que ver con el desarrollo humano, uno más de los cambios biológicos por los que todos tenían que pasar. Había excepciones, por supuesto, y Junsu había sido una de ellas.

Su hermano gemelo y él habían nacido con minutos de diferencia. No muchos, pero que a la larga, habían tenido consecuencias que perdurarían en el tiempo. Cuando tenían meses de edad, uno de los dos había pillado gripe. Su madre todavía ponía un ictus de horror cuando recordaba como esa gripe había terminado en neumonía. Con lo jóvenes que eran, ni siquiera los Curanderos de niveles superiores podían hacer algo por ellos. Interferir con los procesos víricos a tan pronta edad solía tener muy malas consecuencias para los niños. Pero Junho y Junsu, milagrosamente, habían salido de eso después de meses enfermos. 

Nunca jamás habían vuelto a coger ni un mísero catarro. 

Al principio, todos lo achacaron a la suerte. La suerte y la fortuna, un signo de que su madre estaba en lo cierto cuando creía que iban a llegar lejos, que iban a ser recordados. Fue cuando estaban a punto de cumplir siete años cuando descubrieron que los mellizos habían nacido con Adaptación Reactiva, un poder poco común pero que tampoco tenía muchas consecuencias si no iba acompañado de algún otro. 

En la práctica era útil. Una vez que Junsu sufría cualquier tipo de enfermedad, su cuerpo se adaptaba para no volver a ser vulnerable. No había catarros para él, ni problemas de estómago ni nada médico que no fuesen heridas provocadas por algunas criaturas o ataques directos de gente con poderes. 

A veces, ni siquiera eso.

Por supuesto, no podía olvidar lo dura que había sido su vida mientras, entrenándose para los cuerpos de élite desde que era un adolescente, su segundo poder se había hecho de rogar. El de su hermano había aparecido pronto, estable e impresionante con trece años de edad, pero un nivel 6 en fuerza no lo iba a llevar más allá que a los Cuerpos de Protección, esos que se encargaban de la seguridad del día a día de los civiles. 

Había sido un orgullo para la familia, claro. Su padre llevaba toda la vida en los Cuerpos de Protección y ver a su primogénito unirse a él había sido un sueño hecho realidad.

No para su madre.

Su madre estaba con Junsu, mientras Junsu entrenaba y se hacía más fuerte y escuchaba a los niños del barrio reírse de sus esfuerzos vanos. Junsu volvía a casa con Eunhyuk todas las tardes después de horas y horas en las que los insultaban y los llamaban soñadores.

En Nº3 no había peor insulto que ser llamado un soñador.

Pero no lo eran. Nunca lo habían sido.

Sus poderes habían llegado, vaya si lo habían hecho. Altos y claros y tan fuertes que les granjearon un ticket directo a SM.

—¿¡Junsu!?

—¿Eh?

Miró a su alrededor, de nuevo en el mundo gracias al golpe que Yoochun le había dado en el hombro. Jaejoong se mordía el labio inferior y Changmin ponía los ojos en blanco. Yunho, frunciendo el ceño, parecía la estampa perfecta de alguien acercándose peligrosamente al límite de su paciencia.

—¿Decíais? 

—Que eres idiota, pero seguro que eso no te interesa en lo más mínimo— espetó Changmin con un resoplido.

—Decía— puntualizó Yunho alargando exageradamente la a y poniendo los brazos en jarras—, que necesitamos un plan. O algo. No creo que sea prudente aparecer allí de lleno como nos han sugerido.

Era una suerte que con los años Yunho hubiese aprendido a otorgarle mayor criterio a pensar por sí mismo y no a seguir órdenes. La experiencia los había convertido en quienes eran y todos estaban seguros de que si a lo largo del camino lleno de obstáculos que los habían obligado a recorrer no hubiesen aprendido a tomar decisiones por sí mismos, no estarían vivos.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno digiriendo mejor la última locura que el Director había decidido tirarles encima. Junsu creía que esa misión se llevaba la palma.

Y lo decía alguien que había sido enviado sin refuerzos a un aquelarre Tokebi.

De alguna forma, el Director pretendía que se adentrasen en el Nido.

El Nido era el lugar en el que suponían que se originaban los Plirks. Habían visto madrigueras en un par de ocasiones, escapado por los pelos de ellas, pero jamás había estado alguien cerca del Nido.

Era una zona del planeta inalcanzable, de todas formas. Cada milímetro de la isla estaba plagado de Quezalts, las únicas criaturas inteligentes que podían convivir con los Plirks. Los Tokebi y los Anac, las otras que tenían capacidad para pensar, tenían auras similares a las humanas, lo que los convertía en blancos de las otras dos especies. 

Todo el mundo estaba más asustado de los Plirks. Sin duda, era normal. Su cuerpo era una membrana negra cartilaginosa y su aspecto era repulsivo. Que se alimentasen de vida era la guinda de un horripilante pastel.

Sin embargo, Yoochun sentía terror de los Quezalts. 

Nadie más que él podía entenderlo, por supuesto. Yoochun era el único que veía, en todo momento, el aura de toda criatura, las barreras y todo lo que fuese pensante y tuviese una esencia. Estaba acostumbrado a una amalgama de colores plagando el mundo a su alrededor y tenía una forma de describirlo tan especial que Junsu no podía evitar sentir envidia cada vez que les llamaba la atención sobre lo bonito o brillante que era el alma de algo. 

Los Quezalts, sin embargo, eran algo superior a él.

A diferencia de los Plirks, no estaban rodeados de un negro que le provocaba arcadas. Había vacío. Nada. No había nada. Pensaban, eran increíblemente inteligentes y peligrosamente hábiles imitando lenguas y voces. Pero no tenían alma. Y para él, que estaba acostumbrado hasta a ver los tenues reflejos de los escudos, y de las plantas, semejante vacío era una aberración digna del pánico.

Junsu los temía simplemente porque eran terriblemente difíciles de matar.

Por si eso fuese poco, había algo en toda la isla en la que se rumoreaba que estaba el Nido que impedía transportarse allí utilizando el método que fuese. Yunho lo había intentado en una misión de reconocimiento, justo después de que su aparición se hiciese pública, y había sido imposible a pesar de los repetidos intentos y la cantidad de poder que había utilizado. Había algo allí que lo drenaba.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de la última vez que intentaste llegar allí?

La voz de Jaejoong había puesto palabras a lo que seguramente todos estaban pensando. Pero con la voz llegaba la realidad y la realidad era un poco demasiado surrealista para el agrado de Junsu, o, para el caso, de Changmin.

—Recuerda que no se puede llegar allí de forma rápida y que vamos a tener que buscarnos la vida para terminar muriendo a los diez minutos— dijo, respondiendo en él antes de que Yunho tuviese tiempo—. En lo único que vamos a tener un margen de decisión es si preferimos que nos maten quitándonos el alma o que se alimenten directamente de nuestra vida.

Jaejoong miró a Changmin con rostro de pocos amigos.

—No empieces.

Junsu sabía que lo haría. Ese tono de Jaejoong existía para que Changmin empezase lo que quiera que fuese que lo tuviese molesto en esa ocasión.

En vez de encontrarlos molestos, se sintió reconfortado. Había nervios y presión que no solían estar ahí detrás de sus voces, pero el comportamiento era perfectamente plausible y normal en ellos, un pequeño resquicio de normalidad que los ayudaba a pensar, especialmente a Yunho, que iba a ser el responsable último de su supervivencia.

—Intenta llevarme contigo— sugirió Yoochun, logrando que Jaejoong y Changmin callasen al instante—. Todo lo más cerca que seas capaz de llegar, pero deja que vaya contigo. Si hay algún tipo de barrera podré verla y estudiarla. ¿Recordáis aquella vez? ¿Cuándo conocimos a Kuu-chan? En aquella selva tampoco había nada hasta que la notamos. Si estamos hablando de los Quezalts y de los Plirks, no me extraña nada que tuviesen algo similar.

—No podéis ir vosotros solos, está claro— observaron Jaejoong y Changmin a la vez. Intercambiaron una mirada y Junsu los dejó hablar. Estaba seguro de que estaban pensando en lo mismo que él, pero prefería que fuesen ellos, de nuevo, los que llevasen el peso de la conversación. Fue Changmin, con su voz lógica, el que continuó—. Yoochun, si es que hay una barrera, va a estar demasiado ocupado evaluándola y sintiéndola para poder hacerle frente a un posible ataque. Y Yunho necesita unos segundos para recuperarse después de cada viaje. Segundos que pueden ser cruciales porque no creo que si aparecéis en medio de un grupo de Quezalts os vayan a dar tiempo para que recuperéis la compostura lo suficiente como para contraatacar. Como mínimo necesitáis a alguien más.

—Y los otros dos no nos vamos a quedar aquí— dijo Junsu, mirando a Yunho directamente a los ojos.

Su líder resopló y se llevó una mano a la sien. 

—Es decir, que me vais a obligar a que sea una misión suicida de cinco y no sólo de uno.

—Por supuesto— le dijo Jaejoong con una sonrisa ladeada— ¿por quién nos tomas? O todos o ninguno.

Changmin asintió con solemnidad y Yoochun ladeó la cabeza mientras sonreía. 

Su dinámica consistía en eso. Una filosofía no especialmente inteligente de la que a veces Junsu no se sentía cómodo hablando pero de la que siempre y en todo momento se sentía orgulloso. 

Eran una combinación rara. Lo habían sido desde el principio, desde esa mañana de Selección en la que el Director en persona los había llamado para el mismo equipo.

Por aquel entonces, ninguno tenía ni idea de qué podían hacer los demás. Junsu había supuesto, de primeras, que Yoochun era el componente defensivo, Jaejoong el psicológico y Changmin y Yunho los físicos. Los equipos de cinco estaban formados siguiendo esa regla no escrita para darles lo mejor de cada sector primordial y hacerlos fuertes y complejos. Pero no. Su sorpresa había sido mayúscula cuando se había enterado de que todos eran como él, de poder puro. No había nadie físico, no había nadie curativo y Jaejoong, que sí tenía un poder psicológico, no estaba allí por ese sino por el principal.

Por primera vez en la historia, SM había formado un grupo con cinco poderes puros y los había dejado actuar. 

Había sido difícil, habían tenido que andarse con pies de plomo, sobre todo mientras Yoochun terminaba de perfeccionar esa barrera que funcionaba a modo de escudo y ya era parte de ellos mismos. Eso, a nivel profesional. A nivel personal… a nivel personal había sido peor. Jaejoong y Yunho no se soportaban, Changmin tenía una insoportable actitud distante y Yoochun los evitaba como si tuviesen la peste. Habían necesitado un cataclismo en su primera misión para sacar a la luz todo lo que habían estado ocultado y enterarse de que, si Yoochun los evitaba era porque por primera vez en su vida había conocido no a una sino a cuatro personas que compartían con él la misma tonalidad exacta de rojo en su aura.

Era prácticamente imposible encontrar dos personas con los colores idénticos.

Cinco era información para las leyendas.

Por supuesto, no querían semejante publicidad sobre ellos y como él era el único que podía ver los colores, después de ocho años seguían protegiendo ese secreto entre los cinco.

Con todo, poseían cinco personalidades muy diferenciadas y pensaban de forma diferente, sentían de forma diferente. Eran individuos independientes, cinco partes pensantes de un todo. No eran especialmente intensos, ni daban lugar a esas mezclas de auras que solían tener a Yoochun mirando embobado a Kyuhyun y Zhou Mi, o a Hangeng y Siwon. Junsu no sabía cómo era porque como el resto del mundo, no lo notaba, pero a veces Yoochun parecía enfurruñado, como un niño al que le quitaban sus dulces por sorpresa, cuando no pasaban esas cosas entre ellos.

Como solía quejarse a veces, el contacto entre los cinco se parecía más a masturbarse que al sexo de verdad.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que podemos esperarnos allí dentro— suspiró Yunho que, a caballo entre la derrota y la determinación, cortó de cuajo el derrotero por el que iban a terminar yendo los pensamientos de Junsu—. No morir ni fracasar, porque eso ninguno de nosotros se lo plantea pero…

—Changmin— dijo Yoochun, reemplazando a Jaejoong, que parecía demasiado concentrado en Yunho como para cortar el pesimismo inherente de su benjamín. 

—Yoochun— Junsu, a pesar de la gravedad de las circunstancias, se mordió una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar a Changmin replicar con tono de burla.

—… pero el precio puede ser demasiado caro— siguió Yunho, ignorando olímpicamente las interrupciones simultáneas de Changmin y Yoochun—. Va a ser prácticamente imposible que salgamos de allí tal y como estamos ahora. Y sé que estáis cansados. Todos estamos cansados porque hemos llegado ayer de una misión larga y dura y ni siquiera hemos tenido veinticuatro horas de reposo. No es justo y ¿a quién pretendo engañar? Los cinco sabemos que esta arenga es más para mí que para vosotros.

Jaejoong se acercó a él y lo abrazó un segundo. Junsu, al otro lado de Yunho, le palmeó la espalda.

—A nosotros también nos ayuda, hombre, no seas derrotista.

Jaejoong tenía una forma de consolarlo muy particular, pero si no estaban enfadados ni gritándose el uno al otro les funcionaba. Changmin y Yoochun se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco, en esa expresión idéntica de pura desesperación. 

—¿Estáis listos?— todos asintieron excepto Junsu, que negó con la cabeza. No deberían ir a la boca del lobo sin dejar preparadas, por si acaso, una par de salidas de emergencia. Pero que fuese él quién llevase la contraria al grupo era alto tan extraño que todos los rostros se giraron hacia él y Yunho no pudo contener la más absoluta de las sorpresas en su voz—. ¿Junsu?

—Vuelve a la base. O a dónde esté Onew. Dile que existe la posibilidad de que volvamos heridos y que, si se da el caso, vamos a necesitar sus poderes. Los de Luna no serán suficientes y si no se lo adviertes, va a consumirse y luego… Díselo. Y deberías poner a Leeteuk de sobre aviso con lo que vamos a hacer. Aunque solo sea para ayudarle a planear lo suyo, que estoy seguro de que toda la ayuda que pueda tener va a ser poca.

Yunho asintió, pensativo.

—Espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo.

Desapareció de allí y los dejó solos en medio de la nada que los rodeaba. Yoochun resopló al instante, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

—Junsu, ¿para qué narices necesitabas que Yunho desapareciese? Porque no pensarás que me crea lo de Onew…

—Claro que tienes que creerte lo de Onew, Jaejoong— espetó Changmin, perdiendo la compostura y comenzando a pasear de un lado a otro—. Si Yunho se ha ido es precisamente porque la lógica del razonamiento de Junsu es inapelable.

—Estamos jodidos— fue todo lo que aportó Yoochun a la conversación—. Estamos increíblemente jodidos.

Junsu resopló. Por supuesto que lo estaban. No había terminado de procesar lo que les pedían, no todavía, y ni siquiera podía achacar la reacción de Yoochun a su pesimismo. Estaba siendo realista, tanto que no podía ni conjurar una sonrisa fantasma a su rostro para decirle que tenían que tener esperanza, que habría alguna forma de solucionarlo.

—Tenemos que prepararnos en caso de que realmente haya algo allí que impida que Yunho use sus poderes. 

—Sin Yunho perdemos nuestro método de transporte y él es el único que destruye Quezalts con facilidad. Teniendo en cuenta que la isla está infestada de ellos…

—Estamos jodidos— terminó Jaejoong por Junsu.

Changmin detuvo sus paseos momentáneamente y miró a Yoochun con intensidad.

—¿Puedes mantenernos ocultos con un escudo sin que afecte a los poderes de Jaejoong?

—Voy a tener que hacerlo, no importa si puedo o no— respondió Yoochun encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero tengo que estar allí para saberlo y puede llevarme tiempo averiguar cómo.

—Tiempo que seguramente no vamos a tener— puntualizó Jaejoong llevándose una mano a la frente para apartarse el flequillo. Tenía el hábito de tocarse el pelo cuando estaba nervioso y preocupado, un gesto que no era capaz de corregir por mucho que se burlasen de él o lo llamasen narcisista—. Así que tenemos que pensar una forma de estar bajo el escudo que me permita usar mis poderes.

—O que quedes fuera del escudo pero rodeado por él— explicó Changmin, alternando la mirada entre Jaejoong y Yoochun—. Si caminas en el centro y vamos en formación, no tienes por qué ser parte del escudo. Sería como un cinturón a tu alrededor, pero podrías extraer energía sin afectarnos.

—Eso podría funcionar— concedieron Yoochun y Jaejoong intercambiando una mirada.

—Lo que nos deja con el problema de, aunque estemos protegidos, movernos de un lado a otro.

—Caminaremos.

Junsu se encogió de hombros. No quería que le diesen más relevancia a lo de caminar o no. Por una parte porque, si iban a tener que hacerlo, tendrían que hacerlo y amargarse de antemano por ello no iba a servirles para nada. Además, por pequeña y poco probable que fuese, siempre existía la posibilidad de que una vez en la isla Yunho pudiese usar sus poderes perfectamente. 

Si no conservaba él tales esperanzas, ninguno de los otros tres iba a hacerlo. Así que tenía que ser él. Aunque quedase un poco forzado, tenían que aligerar el ánimo antes de que Yunho reapareciese. Ya bastante preocupado iba a estar por todos como para que ellos contribuyesen.

—Si ahora nos están lanzado directamente al criadero de los peores bichos que existen, ¿qué creéis que harán después de esto? No les queda nada igual de malo— preguntó sentándose en el suelo y comenzando a jugar con la hierba sobre la que estaba.

—Creo que el meollo de la cuestión radica en que no creen que habrá ningún después.

Changmin tenía esa forma de poner los ojos en blanco y resoplar, igual que si estuviese hablando con un niño tonto, que únicamente dirigía a Junsu. Cuando Jaejoong decía cosas parecidas, siempre había un punto de enfado de pura desesperación. Con Junsu no. Generalmente había sentido del humor, negro y retorcido, pero suponía que Changmin no tenía otro. 

—Pero siempre hay un después. Es nuestra especialidad ¿no? Putearlos volviendo una y otra vez. No es como si se fuesen a librar de Jaejoong así como así ¿no?— Yoochun, siguiendo el ejemplo de Junsu, se sentó junto a él, usándolo como respaldo para su espalda—. Las fiestas secretas y lo de saltarse las normas a la torera iba a verse drásticamente corregido, y tampoco es plan.

—Por no mencionar— siguió Jaejoong, esbozando una sonrisilla traviesa—, lo mal que estaría dejarle a Heechul toda la responsabilidad de decirle cuatro verdades a los Administradores.

Changmin resopló. En ese preciso instante hacía gala de lo que consideraban su expresión “ _soy el único cuerdo de esta casa de locos_ ”. No era algo que pudiesen negar. Fijo que sí que era el más racional, más subjetivamente cuerdo. O al menos, tenía rachas de cordura. Los demás, y Junsu se incluía a sí mismo, estaban para encerrar. No se les notaba tanto separados pero estando juntos… alguien empezaba, otro alguien seguía y, por lo general, terminaban reconociendo que Heechul tenía sus motivos para llamarlos “ _los pirados de Yunho_ ”. 

Tampoco era extraño que estuviese más preocupado que los demás. Changmin había nacido en Nº6. No sabía cómo estaba su familia y era un dolor de cabeza a mayores, aunque Junsu sabía que en cuanto entrasen en la misión, en cuanto se pusiesen en marcha, el cerebro de Changmin estaría con ellos al cien por cien.

Yunho iba a ser el que se preocupase por la familia de Changmin, por las tres ciudades, por todo. 

Pero Yunho, como todos, no había llegado a ser un líder por nada. Lo llevaba en la sangre, hijo de líderes, nieto de líderes y sobrino de líderes. Sabía que los objetivos eran prioritarios, se preocupase por el resto del mundo lo mucho que se preocupase. Junsu había visto los dos tipos de líderes a lo largo de su vida. Los recordaba que no se interesaban por nada que no fuesen sus misiones, que no se preocupaban por nada más allá de lo que tenían que hacer en el momento en el que tenían que hacerlo, y también había visto la versión mala de Yunho, esos que se preocupaban tanto por todo lo demás que sus misiones concretas terminaban, en más casos que menos, terriblemente mal.

—Cuando terminemos con esta mierda, pienso tomarme un mes libre y hacer el tour gastronómico por las siete ciudades y las tribus que siempre he querido hacer.

Y acompañando sus palabras sentándose en el suelo, Changmin claudicó su cordura. 

Unos diez minutos más tarde, cuando Yunho volvió a aparecer, se los encontró así, Jaejoong de pie riendo y Yoochun y Changmin burlándose de Junsu. Nada más aparecer les lanzó cuatro de las cinco enormes mochilas que traía.

—Kit de supervivencia básico y raciones para una semana y media.

—¿Una semana y media de gente normal o una semana y media mía?— preguntó Changmin con curiosidad y abriendo la suya para curiosear en el contenido.

—Una semana y media tuya. Cuando me pasé por el cuartel general de los Cuerpos de Protección les obligué a cambiarlo. Fue una suerte que Junho estuviese por allí y con una orden suya no hubo más reticencia. Porque resienten a los cuerpos especiales es algo que nunca terminará de parecerme normal…

—¿Abusando de rango con casi civiles, Jung?— se burló Yoochun con media sonrisa sardónica. Yunho, por lo general, usaba su cargo militar para muy pocas cosas pero, sin duda, pero hacerse con cinco kits de supervivencia y modificarlos en plena crisis, con la ayuda o no de Junho, habría requerido toda una actuación. Seguramente habría intentado parecerse al máximo a los hologramas que proyectaban sobre ellos en la ciudad: exagerando su altura, con gestos imponentes y haciendo demostraciones inútiles de poder en cosas pequeñas—. Bien pensado, de todas formas. A nosotros no se nos habría ocurrido.

Yunho asintió, aceptando las palabras de Yoochun como el cumplido que eran. 

—Este tipo de misión sorpresa siempre termina complicándose de mala manera, así que mejor prevenir que curar. Y no sé yo lo que puede ser comestible de ese lugar.

—Sabiendo quién vive en esa puñetera isla, seguramente nada.

Las palabras de Changmin tenían un deje increíblemente amargo. La perspectiva de no se sabía cuánto tiempo sin comer comida de verdad no era agradable para nadie, pero todos sabían que para él tenía un tinte aciago. Ninguno apreciaba el valor de un buen plato de comida en la mesa como él, para quien las comidas siempre que podían, eran relativamente sagradas. 

Fue Changmin el primero en ponerse en pie, Yoochun y Junsu lo siguieron cuando terminaron de examinar los contenidos de sus mochilas y volvieron a cerrarlas tal y como venían.

En el fondo, Junsu entendía que tampoco tenían prisa. No iba a cambiar mucho que se fuesen cinco minutos antes o después, porque no iban a dejarle una ruta más fácil hasta lo que ellos consideraban que era El Nido. 

Una vez allí, les quedaba lo más divertido.

Por supuesto, la información sobre los Plirks era limitada. Probablemente Zhou Mi era la persona que más sabía de ellos por el simple motivo de que cuando sus poderes cambiaban algo tan crucial en el universo, él era el primero en comprender todas las ramificaciones de semejante cambio. Que a veces, era incluso peor que lo demás. Porque por si la culpabilidad no fuese suficiente, había sido Zhou Mi el que se había pasado semanas explicando de qué se alimentaban, por qué y cómo se organizaban. La poca inteligencia que tenían del lugar estaba basada en él.

No era un poder que Junsu le desease ni a su peor enemigo, mucho menos a alguien que era tan irreprochablemente bueno como Zhou Mi.

El destino, en ocasiones, era cruel con quien menos se lo merecía. 

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, se colocó en el lugar del círculo que le correspondía. Se miraron a los ojos, dedicando unos últimos segundos a sopesar las posibles consecuencias de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. La mayoría de esos resultados potenciales incluía una muerte dolorosa, lenta y agonizante en la que tenían que ser testigos de cómo les quitaban la vida o el alma a unos u otros. 

Estaban tan jodidos…

—Pues allá vamos, ¿no?— dijo Jaejoong, incapaz de guardar el silencio tenso más tiempo.

Todos asintieron y Yunho extendió los brazos para ellos. Yoochun y Junsu se quedaron con el izquierdo, agarrándolo con fuerza aunque con un simple toque habría sido suficiente. Changmin y Jaejoong se colocaron en el derecho. Yunho cerró los ojos para concentrarse y todos sintieron perfectamente cómo iba reuniendo poder a su alrededor, el suficiente para moverlos juntos y llevarlos a ese lugar al que había conseguido llegar con anterioridad, un islote a escasa distancia de una de las playas de la isla. Ellos, mientras tanto, intercambiaron miradas que volvieron las palabras y estrategias que habían ideado cuando su líder había estado ausente en realidades, y, sin más, aparecieron sobre esa roca de piedra gris.

Jaejoong, nada más llegar, terminó resbalando y habría caído al agua de no ser por la mano de Changmin que, rápido como el rayo, lo había cogido del cuello de la chaqueta. Sin embargo, su movimiento había desequilibrado a Yoochun y a Junsu, algo que, sumado al mareo que parecía apoderarse de Yunho por momentos, los hizo caer a los tres. Y con el impacto, habían terminado de desequilibrar a un Changmin cuya muñeca ya no podía con Jaejoong. 

Al final, el más joven fue el único que consiguió mantenerse, de rodillas y por los pelos, sobre la roca. 

Junsu intercambió una mirada con Yoochun, y mientras le dejaba encargarse de ayudar a levantar a Yunho, porque no se fiaban de cómo se sentía físicamente, él fue directo a Jaejoong, cuya aversión por el agua era legendaria y rozaba la categoría de fobia. Cuando llegó hasta él pataleaba más desesperado por su pánico que por la situación, así que se aseguró de agarrarlo por la cintura con un solo brazo y con el otro le quitaba la mochila de la espalda. Sin muchos miramientos, se la lanzó a Changmin, que la atrapó con un quejido de protesta.

Nadó sujetando a Jaejoong hacia la orilla. Desde dónde estaban lo poco que se veía de la isla parecía despejado. La playa era normal. De arena grisácea, fruto sin duda de la erosión de los peñascos que bordeaban la costa. Más allá de eso, Junsu había vislumbrado hierba de color inusitadamente oscuro, más similar a las hojas de algunos árboles que a lo que se daba en otras partes del planeta. Si era hierba o no tendrían que averiguarlo allí.

Pero primero, y recordar eso fue lo que le hizo frenarse y esperar a Yoochun, necesitaban saber si había algún tipo de barrera o no que crease semejante malestar físico en Yunho. Por suerte para él, Changmin, que se había metido en el agua con cuidado, ya estaba preguntando al respecto.

—Hay algo— les respondió Yoochun, entrecerrando los ojos en un esfuerzo por ver algún destello de color a contraluz.

Ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad de ver las barreras. La explicación que tenían en claro era que, por lo general, parecían cortinas de humo de diferentes colores. El humo, lo que marcaba el color, podía ser más denso o menos. Según Yoochun, era uno de los indicativos para todo aquel escudo que ponía pegas físicas a ser cruzado. El color, sin embargo, actuaba de forma similar a los niveles en los poderes. Las de brillo blanquecino eran las más débiles e inofensivas y pasaban por un verdadero arcoíris hasta llegar a las verdes, que, por experiencia, solían ser las más complejas y peligrosas.

Podía ser bueno que no viese nada evidente, pero tal y como se encontraba Yunho y los problemas que tenían para acceder a la isla, tenía la impresión de que no iba a ser el caso. Con su suerte, podrían atravesarla físicamente y lo que los terminaría matando sería lo demás. 

Quizá nadie con habilidades podía pasar, quizá nadie con aura. 

Fuera lo que fuese, Yoochun iba a necesitar tiempo para investigarlo y no podían quedarse en el agua eternamente, porque Jaejoong palidecía a pasos agigantados y no necesitaba mirar para saber que las gotas que poblaban su frente no eran todas de agua y sí muchas de sudor. 

Casi en la playa, Junsu se fijó en una roca lo suficientemente plana y amplia para que sus kits de supervivencia, Yunho y Jaejoong pudiesen mantenerse fuera del agua. Nadó hacia allí, indicándoles a Yoochun y Changmin que lo siguiesen con un gesto de cabeza y tirando de un Jaejoong que iba camino de convertirse en un peso muerto si seguían mucho más en el agua. 

Una vez allí, Jaejoong se aferró a la roca con ímpetu, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la forma en la que perdía dignidad con un gesto tan desesperado. Seguramente, la dignidad era la último que tenía en mente y no era como si alguno de ellos fuese a sentirse extrañado por la aversión y el miedo irracional. Después de la primera misión en la que habían tenido que entrar en contacto con el agua, nada que Jaejoong hiciese ahora iba a ser peor que aquel día en el que, del terror, había volatilizado todo el agua a su alrededor en una explosión de energía pura.

Cuando Yoochun se acercó, cogió a Yunho, que intentaba nadar y facilitar la tarea de ser arrastrado hacia la roca. Sin embargo, así como Jaejoong iba recuperando color y compostura por segundos, Yunho se mantuvo con la mirada desenfocada y el cuerpo tan débil como si estuviese pasando una mala enfermedad. 

Lo miró incapaz de ocultar la preocupación y no se distrajo hasta que Changmin le tiró tres mochilas encima, que Junsu se encargó de subir con dificultad al peñasco.

Con todo acomodado en esa base temporal (y esperaba que el tiempo en el que la utilizasen fuese muy reducido), le dedicó un cabeceo a Changmin para que fuese él quien siguiese a Yoochun, que ya nadaba hacia la arena dispuesto a aprovechar cada minuto y cada segundo.

A partir de ese momento, dividió su atención entre vigilar la playa, a Yoochun y Changmin en la orilla y su preocupación por Yunho y Jaejoong. 

Muchos puntos diferentes para un solo par de ojos atentos, pero Junsu tenía que tener fe en su entrenamiento, su experiencia y su sexto sentido. Esa fusión extraña de cualidades unidas lo habían sacado de más de una situación peligrosa y estaba claro que, alejados de todo contacto con el resto del mundo, con el peso de la supervivencia de la humanidad sobre sus hombros, tenía que fiarse en su instinto. En su entrenamiento y en su fuerza. No había nada más que fuese a sacarlos de allí y solucionar los problemas. Absolutamente nada.

—¡Mierda!— escuchó gritar a Yoochun, al cabo de poco más de una hora. Parecía que miraba a la nada fijamente, así que supuso que habría visto, al fin, algo de a lo que se enfrentaban—. ¡La playa es segura!— fue lo primero que dijo, caminando con paso firme hacia allí. Changmin lo siguió mucho más cauteloso, separándose casi de inmediato para explorar por lo que debía ser la zona segura y aumentar su campo de visión en caso de posibles ataques enemigos.

Junsu miró a Yunho y Jaejoong. Los dos, a pesar de la incomodidad del segundo y la debilidad física del primero, habían escuchado a Yoochun y miraban con la misma aprehensión a Changmin.

—Jaejoong, voy a llevar a Yunho primero hasta la arena— informó, mirándolo confiado y seguro. Su compañero asintió sin ningún asomo de duda, a pesar del terror a quedarse sólo rodeado de agua que podía ver en sus ojos.

Le llevó diez minutos conseguir cambiar la base de la roca a la arena, y para cuando salió del agua con las últimas maletas, Changmin y Yoochun habían regresado y estaban hablando entre ellos en murmullos.

Jaejoong se había recuperado lo suficiente como para pegarse a Yunho como una lapa, un Yunho que parecía del color del papel y no era capaz de tener los ojos abiertos.

—Veamos— comenzó Yoochun—, la barrera es casi transparente y verde. Y la siento como algo horrendo, así que me va a llevar un buen rato conseguir averiguar cómo trampearla sin despertar posibles alarmas. En un tono más positivo, cuando lo haga seré capaz de ayudar a Yunho a que se sienta mejor. Es prácticamente inexistente para cuerpos físicos, pero lo que anula es el control del psi, de ahí que Yunho esté como está. Supongo que es una protección natural para los Quezalts, pero es lo que va a alargar esto durante horas. Nunca he hecho nada que controle psi a un nivel tan puro. Y no podemos arriesgarnos a que me equivoque.

—Por ahora, y esto sí es bueno, no hay nadie— continuó Changmin, frotándose la frente en un gesto que solía significar que estaba pensando en una decena de posibilidades a la vez—. No puedo sentir a nadie inteligente en una distancia considerable y si antes había guardas o vigilantes o algo por aquí, ahora han tenido que irse al continente o algo similar. En el remoto caso de que utilicen guardias. La barrera y la inexistencia de ataques hacen que suene poco lógico eso de perder el tiempo fortificando la frontera natural de la isla, y si sabemos algo de los Quezalts es que son increíblemente lógicos e inteligentes. Eso puede ser lo que nos haga vencerlos: no creo que se esperen que alguien los ataque aquí. Cerca del final de la playa hay un saliente, dónde está la curva, y del otro lado, podemos montar un pequeño campamento estable y más cómodo que arena al aire libre o una roca en el agua. Al menos le va a dar tiempo a Yoochun a trabajar con calma y experimentar un poco.

—¿Yunho?— preguntó Junsu, siempre deferente hacia su líder, especialmente en la toma de decisiones estratégicas. 

—Bien— les dijo con un hilo de voz—. Mientras no me ponga mejor, las decisiones de este tipo recaen sobre vosotros. No necesitáis mi visto bueno.

Lo sabía. Lo sabían. Pero aún así, querían tenerlo porque era el lugar del líder, su posición, y ninguno de ellos tenía interés alguno en suplantar a Yunho de tal puesto. 

Ni en esa misión, ni en ninguna de las que les quedaban por delante. Porque Junsu estaba seguro, tenía que estar seguro, de que esa, por difícil e imposible que pareciese, no iba a ser la última.

Ni de lejos.


End file.
